Maléfico
by Sandy Michaelis
Summary: ¿Y si Maléfica hubiera sido hombre?. ¿Y si Aurora no hubiera sido la única viviendo en el Reino del Bosque?.


Este fic participa en el Reto #1: "Mi personaje preferido" del foro "El Valle Encantado: Dónde la magia comienza". Todos los personajes perteneces a **Disney** , yo solamente jugué con ellos un poco sin ningún otro fin.

 **¡Muchas gracias por entrar a leer! Acá verán a una Maléfica versión hombre.**

 **¡Disfruten!**

* * *

— ¡Maléfico!.— Llamo una joven chica de cabellos largos algo ondulados poniendo la mano en un árbol y fijándose detrás de este y en los alrededores por si veía al hada protectora del bosque.

Sus ojos brillaban con la mirada expectante que poseía al estar a la búsqueda.

— ¿Dina?.— Preguntaron detrás de ella, la chica se volteo haciendo volar un poco sus cabellos para encontrarse con una mujer de unos veinticinco años de cabellos amarillos como el sol y una sonrisa encantadora e inocente.

— Aurora.— Sonrió Dina alejándose del árbol y acercándose a ella.

— ¿Que haces?, ¿hay algo detrás del árbol?.— Pregunto con iteres inclinando su cuerpo a un lado por si podía observar algo.

— Esperaba que si, pero no.— Nego con una expresión algo triste.— Estoy buscando a Maléfico desde que me desperté, me sorprendió que no estuviera conmigo en la mañana, pero pensé que volvería...aunque eso no fue así.—

Aurora con su hermosa corona frunció un poco el ceño.

— Eso es raro. Aún así no te preocupes mucho, sabes que le gusta velar por el bosque y volar, así que debe estar dando un largo paseo por los cielos.— Sonrió y levanto una mano para acariciar la mejilla de Dina sintiendo así su temperatura corporal.

— Si tu lo dices, esta bien.— Sonrió apareciendo unas leves manchas coloradas en sus mejillas: un sonrojo.

Aurora le correspondió el gesto.

— ¿Quieres dar una vuelta?.— Ofreció mas animada, Dina asintió y engancharon sus brazos para empezar a caminar a los bosques que rodeaban el reino de este.

La rubia se encargo de distraer a Dina sobre el tema de Maléfico, aunque "encargar" sonaba mal, porque ella realmente disfrutaba pasar tiempo con su amiga. Recordó que ella llego al Reino del Bosque hacia unos ocho meses, ese día se encontraba hablando con las pequeñas criaturas del lago cuando escucho gritos de auxilio de alguna parte del bosque. Maléfico había sido el primero en reaccionar ubicando la voz y echando a volar hacia allí mientras que Aurora se había tenido que mantener a la expectativa de lo que pasaba. A los quince minutos el hermoso hada de alas marrones, labios rojizos, cuernos, pómulos marcados, perfecto cuerpo, y ojos de un extraño verde, llego con una chica empapada en brazos con los ojos cerrados. Sonrió al pensar en su reacción al ver a Dina inconsciente en los brazos de Maléfico: desesperarse y quedarse dura sin saber que hacer. Si. No había sido de ayuda. Pero le dio una cómoda cama en su cabaña donde luego la chica recobro el sentido y se quedo muda por la impresión de ver a Maléfico en un rincón de la habitación con los brazos cruzados y esos pantalones negros ajustados con la remera también negra mostrando un poco de su pecho. A Aurora esa expresión le había alegrado el día.

— ¿En que piensas?.— Pregunto Dina soltando de ella y poniéndose al frente.

— En el día que te conocí.— Sonrió, la chica rodó los ojos.

— Ni me lo recuerdes, ¡casi muero!.— Exclamo recordando que se había caído de un bajo risco cayendo al rió y golpeando su cabeza contra una roca.

— Pero Maléfico te salvo.— Levanto un dedo continuando su andar haciendo que Dina se moviera y se pusiera a su lado.

— Me recupere y casi me muero al verlo.— Aclaro observando a la reina de ese lugar.

— Ah...el amor a primera vista.— Dijo soñadora la rubia mirando un punto indefinido.

Dina se sonrojo fuerte y apretó los dientes.

— ¡No lo digas así!, yo solo...esa vez...bueno, e-eh.— Quiso buscar las palabras correctas para negar aquello pero muchas frases le venían a la mente y no pudo pronunciar ninguna haciendo que su amiga riera sabiendo que tenía razón.— Agh, calla.— Gruño, Aurora paso un brazo por los hombros de ella y la apretó.

— ¡Sabes que te quiero!, pero tengo razón.— Dina la miro enfurruñada y la rubia le guiño un ojo.— Ademas, Maléfico también te aprecia.—

— No digas "también", no es lo mismo que yo siento.— Dijo con un tono leve de regaño.

— Eso no lo sabrás hasta que le digas.— La soltó cruzándose de brazos.

Ambas dieron la vuelta para volver al claro del bosque donde estaba lo mas importante de ese reino en el bosque.

— ¿¡Que!?, ¿¡estas loca!?.— La miro impactada.— ¡Como si le llegara a decir!, eso nunca pasara.— Nego muy segura de aquello.

— Oh, ¡vamos!, tienes mi apoyo.— Insistió Aurora.— Maléfico es diferente contigo, de verdad lo digo.—

Dina rodó los ojos y bufo, detestaba que le mintiera de esa manera solo para hacerla sentir bien y con algo de "esperanza".

— Ya déjalo, nos trata de igual forma.—

— ¡Pero te digo de verdad!. Tu eres perfecta; Maléfico envejece mucho mas lento que los humanos, y tu eres media hada, por lo que puedes acompañarlo a través del tiempo sin morir antes, y desde el día que te salvo se fija en ti con ojo regulador, trata de cuidar tu medio ambiente para que nada te dañe. Ademas, él nunca durmió a mi lado hasta el amanecer, solo lo hizo contigo.— Señalo y Dina se sonrojo al pensar aquello, porque era verdad.

— Eso no significa nada. Puedes estar interpretándolo mal.— Nego, aunque Aurora le dijera aquello ella no se ilusionaba ni nada, porque era imposible.

Por alguna extraña razón tampoco dolía la idea de no estar con Maléfico, no lo comprendía bien, pero suponía que era porque el hada pasaba mucho tiempo con ella y no tenía a un rival en el amor para quitárselo. Así que de una extraña manera estaba relajada. Dina se encargo de dar el tema por terminado, pero a pesar de su carácter tranquilo y pacifico, Aurora podía ser un poco testaruda en algunas cosas. Aún así, logro escapar del tema de charla para volver al claro. Aunque eso si, ninguna sabía que un cuervo era testigo de su conversación.

Ya a la noche, luego de cenar Maléfico volvió al claro que tenía esas peculiares luces flotando en el aire iluminando el oscuro lugar y se puso a andar mirando impasible a su alrededor. En eso observo a Dina sentada al pie de un árbol con una pequeña liebre castaña en sus piernas que disfrutaba de las caricias que ella le daba, se notaba por como mantenía sus ojos cerrados en total confianza.

— Dina.— Llamo, ella levanto la cabeza viendo a Maléfico y sonrió sintiendo su corazón acelerarse.

La liebre se movió notando como las caricias se detenían en su cuerpo, levanto la cabeza mirando a la nueva persona y salto de la falda de Dina para volver al bosque, y posiblemente, a su madriguera.

— ¡Maléfico!, ¿donde habías estado?, ¡te busque todo el día!.— Se levanto para abrazar al hada por el cuello con una gran sonrisa antes de soltarse.

Maléfico sonrió y paso un brazo por su espalda para amagar a sentarse, Dina se sentó junto a él apoyándose en su cuerpo mientras sus alas la acurrucaban a los costados de ambos, hacían como paredes dando mas privacidad.

— Estuve volando y viendo mas allá de los limites para asegurar que todo estuviera bien. Tomo mas de lo esperado.— Explico, Dina inspiro de forma lenta disfrutando del sonido de su voz, ya era algo inconsciente, porque todo ella quería a Maléfico.

— Lo se, tienes tu responsabilidades.—

Dina cerro los ojos relajándose sobre él respirando de manera profunda.

— ¿Que hiciste hoy?.— Curioseo él moviendo el brazo que la envolvía para ponerla mas de perfil y así poder pasar una mano bajo la remera de ella para rascar y acariciar su espalda.

— Fui a dar una vuelta por el bosque con Aurora...— Respondió de forma somnolienta.

Sabía que a él le gustaba mimarla de esa manera, pero cada vez que lo hacía terminaba sucumbiendo al sueño por lo relajante que era. Ademas el sonido de la noche, acompañado dela leve brisa cálida, no ayudaba a quedarse despierta.

— ¿Algo mas?, ¿paso algo interesante?.— Con sus uñas rasco desde el centro superior de la espalda hasta el limite de los pantalones de la chica haciendo que esta temblara un poco y soltara un bajo suspiro de placer.

— Mmm...no que yo sepa. Me hiciste falta.— Sonrió abrazándose a él.

Adoraba sentir el cuerpo de Maléfico contra el de ella, le hacía pensar que pasaría si fueran pareja, le hacía pensar en las posibilidades que nunca pasarían. Prefería quedarse así antes de hacer las cosas incomodas para ambos si se confesaba, porque después de todo, ella era mitad humana y aunque comprendía la pureza de las hadas y la importancia que le daban al amor y a las parejas, ella no era completamente como él que por ahí podía superar un amor. Pero Maléfico había amado a alguien que lo traicionó y lo hirió profundamente, a pesar de que ahora todo se había arreglado, esa era una marca difícil de sacar para un hada. Así que simplemente no quería complicar las cosas, y se quedaría a su lado como una amiga por todos los años que le quedaban a ambos por adelante.

— ¿Quieres dormir?.— Pregunto él acariciando su cadera, frotándola, y llegando apenas a su estomago, lo que le hacía cosquillas a Dina y provocaba que se achicara un poco sobre si misma.

— Quiero estar contigo.—

— Pero sabes que duermo a tu lado, así que conmigo estarás.— Saco la mano de su espalda y acaricio su cabeza.

Dina sintió la ausencia de las manos de Maléfico en su ser, pero aún así sentía que su espalda ardía.

— Um, bueno. ¡Pero solo si despierto contigo a mi lado!; no como hoy.— Levanto la cabeza haciendo un gracioso puchero.

Maléfico entrecerró un poco los ojos y asintió con una leve sonrisa. La pego mas a él y se puso de pie tomando a la chica en brazos.

— ¡Ey!.— Se quejo ella, esta era la primera vez que lo hacía.— Ya sabes, tengo pies que pueden caminar.— Comento como al pasar.

— ¿En serio?, yo tengo pies también, ademas de alas para volar.— Contesto ignorando a propósito lo que ella quería decir mientras iban a la pequeña casa que le habían hecho a Dina.

Entraron y ella miro como él avanzaba por el lugar hasta la habitación y la dejaba en la cama. Maléfico observo el leve sonrojo de ella mientras lo miraba apoyada en sus codos, después estiro una mano y lo hizo acostarse a se lado de perfil para que sus alas cayeran de la cama al suelo sin molestar la estadía de ambos en el cómodo colchón.

— ¿Algún día piensas que podrás enamorarte de otra persona?.— Pregunto ella mientras recorría los dedos de Maléfico sobre la cama.

No pudo mirarlo al rostro al preguntar aquello.

— No es algo que se puedan pensar.— Respondió, Dina se tildo un poco levantando apenas la vista y después a volvió a bajar.— Es algo que pasa, incluso si lo hubieras pensado o no.—

— Si, es verdad.—

— ¿Por que preguntas?.— Inquirió después de una pausa.

— Curiosidad, ¿no puedo saber de ti?.— Sonrió ahora si mirándolo.

Él lucia impasible como la mayoría de las veces.

— Claro.—

De la nada él la atrajo mas a él quedando a escasos centímetros del otro, el corazón de Dina se volvió loco ante eso. Tenía los labios de Maléfico a nada de los suyos, ella lo miro a sus hipnotizadores ojos y de repente una mano de él se volvió a filtrar debajo de la remera de la chica provocando que un jadeo escapara al tiempo que arqueaba la espalda. Se arrepintió inmediatamente de esa reacción y quiso alejarse, pero él no se lo permitió haciendo fuerza con su mano, e incluso la atrajo mas a él haciendo que sus labios chocaran. Dina estaba muy sorprendida y su mente era una zona de guerra con este acontecimiento, porque no solo sus labios se había juntado, ¡si no que Maléfico estaba moviendo su boca sobre la suya!. Su mente estaba muy abrumada para corresponder el beso, no importaba que se estuvieran besando, ¡no entendía!. Al final él se separo y la miro fijo provocando que la chica se estremeciera y mirara sus labios, es decir, ¡esos labios acababan de estar sobre los suyos!.

— ¿Huh.— Arrugo la frente Dina mirando desesperada por una respuesta.— ¿Me besaste?.—

El bombeo desesperado de su corazón se escuchaba hasta en sus oídos como un fuerte susurro.

— Me gustas.— Soltó de repente, su visión se puso borrosa imitando su estado mental.

— ¿De verdad?.— Fue lo primero que le salió.

— No miento, y menos con estas cosas.— Respondió algo molesto por dudar de él.

— Tienes razón, lo siento.— Nego cerrando un poco los ojos.

— Dina.— Llamo, ella lo miro avergonzada.— ¿Sientes algo por mi ademas de amistad?.— Ella se quedo muda y asintió repetidas veces sintiendo que se comportaba como una idiota, ¡no sabía que hacer!.— ¿Y que es?.— Entrecerró un poco los ojos preguntando con voz suave.

— Me gustas, Maléfico, desde que te ví por primera vez mas o menos.— Soltó una corta y baja risa de nervios.

Él puso una mano en su mejilla con una sonrisa y la acaricio.

— ¿No me mientes por pena o algo?.—

— Yo no miento.— Le guiño un ojo relajándose y dramáticamente el ambiente de la habitación cambio.

Maléfico miro en un parpadeo los labios de Dina, y esta entrecerró los ojos para acercarse y ambos los cerraron para besarse. Esta vez respondieron ambos a la unión de sus bocas. Era algo mágico, mas de lo que ya lo era, Dina se sentía en el cielo, casi como si volara. Como si volara en los brazos de Maléfico.

— Yo no te traicionare.— Aseguro una vez que se separaron.

Cuando ella volvió a abrir los ojos él la miraba con cariño y deseo, pero no un lujurioso, sino el deseo de que ella permaneciera a su lado, que cumpliera su palabra.

— ¿Lo prometes?.— Movió una de sus alas y los tapo a ambos.

— Confía en mi.— Acaricio su mejilla, hacía ocho meses que estaba perdida por él, ¿como iba a lastimarlo?.

Maléfico la miro con atención. No podía negar lo que él sentía por la chica, pero la primera vez había terminado muy mal, con un corazón roto, la fe perdida y sin esperanza en la gente y en el amor. Había confiado ciegamente en su corazón y no considero que había mal mas allá, que los humanos eran corrompibles por deseos y ambiciones que podían lastimar a los demás. Pero eso no parecía importarles, lo hacían igual con el fin de complacerse a ellos mismos y a nadie mas. Dina era mitad humana, tenía una parte de ellos en su interior, ¿en que se diferenciaba?.

Ella noto el repentino cambio de humor, pero entendió lo que de seguro pensaba sobre ella.

— Te amo, de verdad, no desconfíes de mi. Tuve meses para conocerte y quiero estar contigo, sino simplemente hubieras dejado de gustarme y te evitaría un daño.— Se ego a él y apoyo su cabeza en su pecho para abrazarlo.

Maléfico miro un punto indefinido por unos segundos, finalmente correspondió el abrazo bajo su propio ala. Lo había decidido, porque no todas las personas eran malas.

Volvería a abrir su corazón al amor.

* * *

De verdad muchas gracias por llegar hasta el final, ojala les haya gustado. ¡Comenten y voten!.

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
